We Stand Together
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: Tragedy hits House Frey. Edwyn Frey dies falling off his horse. Ryman dies during the funeral feast and Walder Frey, ruler of the Twins dies a fortnight later, bedding his newest wife. Now, Stevron, his grandson, Walder, and his great-grandson and heir, Duncan meets the Stark forces who wish to cross so they may save Lord Eddard Stark and House Frey shifts fate with their choice.


_**Here is the Frey Story, the first Omc of its kind here. A Bolton and Wildling and Watchmen story are coming up next. **_

_**Don't you fret, Hour of the Wolf is coming up next as well as some other updates and more new stuff on the way. **_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Late Frey 

* * *

Two individuals were standing in the main hall of the Twins. Both shared the same looks and hair and eye color.

The girl was an inch shorter than the man, a pretty little thing with sparkling blue eyes and long curly dark locks. She was dressed in black, the same as the boy left of her.

The boy was lean of build with short dark hair and a darker shade of blue in his eyes, his arms were crossed as he used one hand to scratch his chin. A stubble growing on his face and will grow out but he'll have shaved it before then.

When he spoke, his words weren't exactly subtle as it should be during a time of morning.

"Three deaths in six months."

His sister, Walda turned with a shocked look on her face. "Duncan!?" She gasped out, he sighed and rolled his eyes as if she was so saddened by all of this.

"You never loved him. Everyone waited for him to croak before his great-grandchildren were old so they could be told fairytales about becoming the next Lord of the Crossing." He said with a bored tone in his voice, Walda giggled sweetly and twirled one of her curled dark locks.

"Are you talking about everyone, or you in general, big brother." He chuckled and nudged his little sister lightly as they looked at the empty Lord's Chair that their great-great-grandfather would be sitting, but, the Old Walder is dead, now.

Lost his life on his wedding night, his heart gave out as he was bedding his new bride, Joyeuse Erenford. He always wondered why so many Lords would stomach giving their young daughters to his great-great-grandsire, he wouldn't and he was related to the old weasel.

A month before that, his father had been out riding before a snake startled his horse, bucking him off and down a hill where he hit his head on a rock. His father wasn't a kind man, always hateful and abusive to him, his sister and his late mother.

His grandfather, Ryman was in heavy grief over his son's death that on the same day his father was buried that he choked on a chicken bone. The blasted piece splintered and cut his throat apart, he didn't like his grandfather, he was oafish and if he was to be Lord Frey, it would be the end of them.

Now he is bumped up in the line of succession, heir to his great-grandfather who is already a very old man. The new Lord Frey will no doubt be long for this world, then again, Walder Frey lived a long time, nearly ninety as his name-day was fast approaching in three months.

"That sounds like uncle Walder, jesting about the gods being in my favor in getting closer to the Lords Seat." He said with a smile, crossing his arms.

His sister was a fair maid, hard to believe when speaking about an individual from House Frey.

There are a few, no doubt he and his sister had brought some form of beauty from their mother's House of Hunter. Blue-eyed and dark brownish-red hair, bronze would be the word to describe them. One would believe they are Baratheon's or Tully's.

His cousins. Roslin, Perwyn, and Olyvar. The three have a mix of everything, half the looks of beauty and Frey with gentleness and loyalty he hasn't seen in most besides him and Walda.

As for good company? You won't find much here.

Half the family are dimwitted, others are cruel, and the rest are good-natured. His uncle, Walder or, Black Walder as some would say is without a doubt the biggest whore within the Twins- Or the Riverlands. He is a natural charmer who is without a doubt fucking half of the other branches wives.

It makes one think about how many children are Rivers and not Freys, perhaps even he and Walda are bastards but no matter, his mother isn't here to confirm that and he was born a Frey of the Crossing and will die a Frey of the Crossing.

"Cousin! Someone is here, a LOT of someones." His cousin, Olyvar entered the room with Perwyn.

"What are you getting at, Olyvar?" Walda asked the two and surprisingly, coming from a door was his great-grandfather and uncle Walder.

"An army, twenty-thousand of them." His great-grandfather said, and it was surprising and shocking to hear. From where? He thought, wondering where a twenty-thousand man army would be coming from.

"Could it be because of the squabble with the Tully's and the Lannister's?" He asked, his sister hid behind him because Walder was staring at her again. He narrowed his eyes on his uncle, the one thing he hates about Black Walder is his lust-filled eyes looking at his own kin, the younger girls.

It was bad enough the man is bedding Amerei, a distant cousin who married Lord Darry.

"No, they are neither, Northmen and led by Ned Stark's son." His blue eyes widened as Black Walder filled them in on the news.

Recently, over the last two months the Lannisters, Baratheons, and Starks have been causing so much trouble. From that incident at the Trident river to the Mountain's raids and, if rumors are to be believed, then the kidnap of a lion by Lady Stark.

"Maybe, instead of a funeral for dear grandpa Walder, we would have been best at gathering our soldiers." He pointed out to Stevron who shook his head, Black Walder chuckled and smirked.

"Aye. So get your weapons, we might have a fight on our hands." His uncle told him and he sighed, leaving the hall for his room where he was helped into his chainmail by Walda, his sword put to his waist, she smiled and patted his chest.

"Good luck, big brother." She told him and he smiled, pinching his sister's cheek slightly and sent her on her way, he took a deep breath while looking into his mirror, more specifically, the twin towers on his chest.

And here he thought today was going to be boring. He thought as he walked out of the room and down the halls, catching sight of the Maester sending a raven away down the river.

It didn't get far before it was shot down, an arrow launched by the opposing force.

Catelyn

"We need to keep shooting them down, we don't know if Walder plans to betray us."

She hated saying it, but it is true in this case. Robb turned to her, shocked at what she had just said and Theon nodded, going over and grabbing the shot down raven.

"He is grandfathers bannerman, we can't expect his support?" Robb asked her and she was unsure, the Lord of the Crossing has never been one to trust easily, ever since the Rebellion and the Battle of the Trident where Walder Frey came later after the battle was won to fight.

"We can't, my Lady," Theon said as he approached them, "This is a call to arms for House Haigh." She thought about how many men the Crossing could command, and only thought about 4,000 men.

House Nayland, Haigh, and Greys. Each House can raise about 300 to 350 men, their lands are small whereas House Frey also holds plenty of villagers going up and down the Green Fork.

"House Frey is my father's strongest bannermen, he has slighted them numerous times. Walder Frey is a prickly man... We should speak to him." She said finally, earning shocked expressions from the men and warrior maidens from Bear Island.

"I will go. Father needs us, it should be me." She shook her head.

"No, Robb. Walder is not so trustworthy to meet him... I will go, ask him to let the army to pass through the Crossing." She said and Theon approached, a worried look on his face.

"My Lady, what if you don't come back? What if he doesn't let us pass?" She knows, she understands the possibility that Walder Frey will try to betray her family, he had done so at the Trident, waiting to see a victor emerge from the chaos.

"Ned needs us. We have to find a way." And the moment she said this, the sight of the twin towers were approaching.

Duncan

"Lady Stark, you are a most welcome sight in these dark days."

He's never seen Ned Stark's wife, she is a beautiful woman despite having birthed five children, shapely too.

Lady Stark was retrieved not long after he had returned to the Great Hall, as his grandfather's heir, he stood at the right of the new Lord Frey where his uncle stood at the left.

His Lord's late widow? She left days after he'd died, no issue so she was returned to her House to find a new husband, a Vypren, he's heard of was being handed her.

The rest of the family- Cousins, distant aunts and uncles from Old Walder's many marriages were seated around the hall, watching as he was when Lady Stark walked into the room and seemed confused at seeing his grandfather.

"Lord Stevron, I remember... Where is your Lord-Father?" He scoffed internally, it would be the Tully's to forget the going-on's of House Frey, especially when the head of the family had passed away.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Stark. I fear news is hard to come by these days... Walder has died, passed during his wedding night." He delivered the news and for a split second, Lady Starks eyes lit up but went down as fast as it appeared, she was happy that the old man died.

"I. I am sorry to hear this, Ser... " He smirked and bowed his head.

"Duncan, my Lady, Duncan Frey." His great-grandfather stood from his seat at this moment, patting him on the shoulder.

"Lady Stark, I can assume your son wants to cross the bridge with his army? Am I correct in this?" She nodded and he sighed, here comes the bargaining.

He was never one to do the whole 'pay the toll to cross' thing his family had started, and it got worse when Walder Frey came into his rule over the Crossing, marrying and bearing more and more children that he cannot even remember their names.

From Lords to Kings to the lowborn farmer and foreign merchant, everyone paid the toll to use the bridge. Everyone pays and it has made his House powerful, but at a cost.

Ridicule, humiliation, mockery, and insults aplenty. Walder Frey might have made his House strong but defying your liege lord? Refusing the call to arms? It never sat well with him, he always felt loyalty and respect and glory is a double-edged sword, you can't it without giving to the cause.

The Late Walder Frey. The Reasonable Stevron. If his grandfather was alive he would go down as the buffoon, his father would be worse than Walder Frey, thinking and brooding about every little slight given to him, even by his own kin.

It brought some perspective, about what he'll be remembered as. A buffoon, a coward, too reasonable? He doesn't want to be great, but he does want his House to remain standing for the next few generations coming after himself.

"My husband, my Lord, is under imprisonment by the traitors, Queen Cersei, and her House. I request to cross so that I may save him." He looked to see what his new Lord is going to respond with Lady Starks request.

"... Fine." His eyes widened, shocked to hear his great-grandfather agree. "I will send my levies with you, I and my grandson and great-grandson will follow you among others here. House Frey has waited long enough, it seems."

He chuckled, good thing he is already dressed for battle.

* * *

_**AN: So yeah, here is something new for everyone to enjoy. The storyline for House Stark has changed.**_


End file.
